


So, you never hugged anyone for four years?

by SaltyButSad



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I mean if you wanna see it as romantic you can, OMORI Spoilers, Platonic Cuddling, Post good ending, Selectively Mute Sunny (OMORI), Touch-Starved, but it's written platonically, do what you want though, no beta we die like my sanity when Mewo was very bad, this was gonna be pure fluff but because I'm me I can't help but sneak in a bit of pain, very vaguely mentioned malnutrition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyButSad/pseuds/SaltyButSad
Summary: Sunny finally told everyone what happened.It'd gone smoother than expected, but Sunny was still left alone again. Kel decides to change that.
Relationships: Kel & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	So, you never hugged anyone for four years?

**Author's Note:**

> lol I'm touch starved, that's basically the whole reason this fic exists-  
> this ain't good but fhgchgj i speedran writing this so it makes sense-

Sunny was alone. Again.

It's ironic really, he'd finally revealed the secret he'd kept locked up within himself, the one that had caused him to isolate himself for four years. But the result of it was him being alone once again.

He didn't at all blame everyone for deciding they needed space, in fact, it'd gone better than he expected. Granted, Aubrey had yelled, Hero was speechless for the first time Sunny could remember. Basil had cried. But after the shock had passed, everyone was able to talk it through, before agreeing to take time for themselves.

So now Sunny is alone again. His mother had let him know she'd be a few hours late, leaving Sunny to stare at his ceiling as he waited. Waited to not have to see that god forsaken stump whenever his gaze moved to his window.

There was a knock at the door.

He didn't feel like answering.

"Sunny! Sunny it's me Kel!"

Oh.

So much for everyone needing space.

Sunny sluggishly lifted himself from his bed and moved downstairs. He shut his eyes as he went down the steps, holding onto the railing as if his life depended on it.

The next few minutes didn't fully process in Sunny's mind. The door opened, Kel came inside, and before he knew it they were sitting on the couch together.

"Weren't you supposed to have left by now?"

Sunny quirked a brow at him.

Silence followed before Kel got what he was trying to wordlessly ask. "Oh! Why'd I still come? I dunno I thought... if there was still a chance you were here, I'd take it, y'know? I bet you couldn't really be yourself before with um... all of _that_ weighing on you. So I thought I'd come by."

Sunny gave a small nod in response, staying silent as ever. The room stayed like that for a while, silent besides the birds and cars outside, but from his time as Sunny's friend, Kel was used to that.

Still, he eventually decided to talk to his friend before he had to leave, possibly forever, though he didn't want to think about that.

"What have you even been doing for the last four years?"

Well, that was a loaded question. And Sunny didn't exactly want to share the details, so he watered it down after preparing his sparsely used vocal cords. 

"Slept, mostly."

That was easier than saying he'd created an alternate world where Mari hadn't died. Where everyone was still friends. Where he didn't have to bear the burden of his sister's death.

"Wait, so, did you never see anyone? At all?"

Another pause. "My mom, sometimes. Generally though, no." He said softly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Sunny didn't look up, suddenly finding the loose strand on his sweater very worth his attention.

"So, you never hugged anyone for four years?"

More silence. And suddenly, Sunny broke into a quiet laugh. It could barely be classified as a laugh admittedly, but it was more laughter than he'd given ever since Mari died.

" _That's_ what you got out of that?"

"Hey, hugs are important! Don't undermine what a good old fashion hug can do!" Kel said with a huff, crossing his arms disapprovingly.

Sunny rolled his eyes, his smile slowly fading, but expression seeming more relaxed than before.

Before Sunny could respond, he found himself being pulled into a tight hug. His first response was to flinch and pull away, which seemed to make Kel panic.

"Oh- wait, crap, I should've asked first, sorry! Uh-" 

He was interrupted by a light weight- strangely light, Kel would have to talk to him about that-pressing into his chest, and small arms wrapping themselves around his waist. 

"S-Sunny?"

No response. Frankly, since Sunny's only physical interaction recently was an extremely brief group hug by the lake and fighting the Hooligans, and he already had trouble speaking a lot of the time, the sudden prolonged contact was overwhelming him a little. That wasn't at all to say it wasn't nice.

Kel quickly relaxed, smiling to himself as he couldn't help comparing Sunny to a small cat. He brought one hand to Sunny's back, tracing slow soothing circles, feeling Sunny relax under his touch.

Sunny snuggled up closer to the warmth he was up against., it had been so long since he cuddled someone, making all of this a practically foreign feeling to him. And although he hadn't missed it in his time without it, he suddenly didn't understand how he'd gone so long without it.

He gave a soft sigh as Kel's hands moved to run themselves through his hair, slowly undoing the tangles that had long gone neglected.

The two sat there for who knows how long, just relishing in what would possibly be their last time together, neither of them said anything but they both knew they'd make sure that wasn't true, light shining through the window. They stayed in comfortable silence, their only communication being the silent squeezes they'd give each other, a reminder that they were still there, and would stay like that as long as the other wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to lemme know if you notice any mistakes, I didn't reread once I was done ygbfduyhrgfjgf-


End file.
